


There & Back Again

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will returns from his writing seminar a day early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There & Back Again

** There & Back Again. **

 

 “Do you have your phone charger?”

His smile is affectionate and his gaze warm when he answers me softly. “Yes, Sonny.”

“Do you have enough cash on you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure? You’ll need a cab when you land―”

“I’m sure” he says gently.

“Your collar…” I mutter to myself, reaching to turn down the back of it where it’s sticking up.  My hands spread across his shoulders and his chest, smoothing out the imaginary creases I see, and I know that I’m just delaying the inevitable.

We’re in a crowded airport and there are people rushing around us, and I know that if I don’t let him go soon he’ll miss his flight, but just seeing him standing in front of me with his carryon resting by his feet, his jacket hanging over his forearm…I’m finding it a little more difficult to say goodbye to him for a week than I thought I would.

“Sonny…”

I suck in a quick breath. “Did you pick up your passport? I left it on the bedroom cabinet―”

He reaches into his back pocket and holds it up. “I got it.”

I bite my lip. “Okay then, so I guess you’re uh, you’re all set…”

“Sonny?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me you’ll me miss me.”

I let out a harsh breath, and then laugh at my own silliness. “Will, you don’t even know, just… _so much_.”

“Good. Now kiss me, and say goodbye to me for now.”

I don’t even mean to but I let out a small, pathetic whimper-like sound, and then kiss him.

“Sonny…” he says around my kiss, laughing softly but sounding surprised and touched at the same time. “Sweetheart…”  He gently cups my face and kisses me like he’s trying to reassure me.

He’s the one going away, he’s the one who’s nervous, yet somehow I’m the one that needs a hug. What’s up with that?

My hands cover his and lower them. “I know, I know. I’m losing masculinity points by the second here.”

“No, but you’re making me not want to go.”

“Nope.” I shake my head, attempting to shake off the feels. “Sappy moment over. You are going to go learn and be awesome and then you’ll be home before we know it and you’ll write books and you’ll―”

He cuts me off with a soft but lingering kiss and touches his brow gently to mine, his thumb brushing over my cheek. “I’m going to miss you like crazy.”

“You swear?” I whisper.

“I swear.”

I let out a deep breath. “Call me when you land.”

He smiles, clearly enjoying my overbearingness. “I will.”

“I’ll give Arianna a kiss goodnight from you every night, and I’ll look out for Gabi.”

“And yourself. Take care of yourself too, please.”

I sigh, and then rub his arms. “You’re going to have a great time; you’ll meet loads of new people and learn so much and―”

“Do you think if I take out my socks I’ll be able to fit you in my carryon?”

I laugh quietly. “No, baby.”

“Damn.”

There’s a crackling and then a clear female voice through the PA announcing the boarding of a flight―Will’s flight. I’m not allowed to go any further, so it’s time to say goodbye.

“So…so you have everything, yes?”

He reaches down for his bag and slings his jacket over his shoulder. Goddamn him for looking so gorgeous right now.

“I have everything.”

“Right.” I nod. “Right, you have your passport, your boarding pass, and your seven by ten inch framed photograph of your boyfriend to show any guys that try and hit on you…”

“Oh god” he laughs. “Can I just keep you forever?”

“Absolutely, but right now you have to go.”

He nods. “That I do.” He glances over his shoulder and then back at me.

I pull him forward and kiss him just once more, hard. I cup his face and look in him the eye. “You are incredible and talented and I want you to soak this up, okay? Have an _amazing_ time.”

He looks at me sadly and his throat bobs. He nods again. “I will. I love you.”

“Love you too. Now go.” I give his arm a gentle shove. “Seriously, I’m getting emotional here, go already.”

He smiles at me, winks, and then turns and walks away. I tell myself to leave, but I can’t, instead I do the cliché thing and watch until he’s nearly out of sight. Just as he’s about to turn the corner he too does the expected and looks back.

He waves.

I wave.

When he’s gone I let out a deep breath and just stand there, not knowing what to do. I look around at the people milling around and I feel lost.  

I watch his plane take off. I pray to any deities listening for his flight to land safely, and then I head out to the airport parking lot. I rest my hands on the steering wheel and tell myself to butch it up a little, but I can’t. Not when I know that I won’t be sleeping with my head on his chest tonight.

The drive home is a sad one. Every song on the radio is a love song so I fiddle with the dial until I find some indecipherable, noisy metal music and tap my thumb against the wheel, pretending to enjoy it.

I tell myself the week will go quickly, but when I reach home, and when I get ready for bed―after kissing Ari like I promised―I find a folded shirt on my pillow with a note on top. I turn on the lamp and reach for the note, and my heart jumps into my throat when I recognize Will’s handwriting.

He’s already called me, we’ve texted a hundred times, but for some reason this feels more intimate. Perhaps it’s because he’s a writer, and every word he chooses is purposeful and important to him.

_I took one of yours. Stay warm. I love you._

_Will_

_Xx_

I unfold the T-shirt and immediately recognize it as Will’s. There’s no ignoring the lump in my throat now, and because no one is there to see I lift it to my face and breathe in his scent. I don’t even hesitate to whip off my own sweater and pull on the long sleeved T. Just the feel of the fabric against my skin, and knowing that he’s probably doing the same thing is enough of a comfort to me.

I climb into bed, I ignore his pillow, and I force myself to sleep. 

7 Days.

**oOo**

_Can you meet me at home? Need to speak urgently…_

I knew it. There’s been something off with her for days, and honestly? I’m just relieved to finally get whatever it is that’s bothering her out in the open before Will gets home.

 _Sure thing, be there in ten_.

I make my way over there; worrying the entire time that whatever it is she wants to talk to me about may somehow involve Nick. There may be―yet again―some semblance of peace between us, and there are even times when I’m reminded of why it is I used to like her so much to begin with, but…as much as I want to, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fully trust her.

She’s important to Will and Arianna, and I do genuinely care about what happens to her, but it’s going to take me a long time to forget her smug threats, even if I understand why she made them in the first place.  I try my best to shove all negativity aside; we’ve made it six days without murdering each other, we can go one more day.  

“Gabi?” I throw my keys on table by the door and shrug off my jacket. I pick the mail, leafing through it to check if there’s anything for me. “Gabs, you here? I’m home, what did―?”

“She’s not here.”

My head snaps up. “Will?”

He’s standing there in the doorway to our bedroom, looking perfect and smiling at me. “I came home a day early. Surprise.”

“You jerk!” I laugh, quickly stepping over Ari’s play mat only to be pulled into his arms and a tight hug. “I was supposed to pick you up tomorrow!”

“I can always go back to California for another day, if you like?” He mumbles into my ear, kissing my cheek and the side of my neck.

“No! You’re not going anywhere.” I laugh, holding him close. “ _Argh_ , I missed you!”

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed by the way you’re cutting of my circulation.”

I take his face in my hands and kiss him hard. “Never go away for so long again!”

“Yes, Sonny.”

“Are you humoring me?”

“Yes, Sonny.”

I narrow my eyes, and then I look at him a little closer. I enjoy the feel of his hands on my waist as I run my hands up and down his arms; sneaking under the sleeves of his T to feel the muscle there. “Are you actually _tanned_?”

He winks at me. “California weather.”

“Ugh. You look amazing, I hate you.”

“Yeah but only you get to see my tan lines.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me like a goof and I snort.

“You are such a geek. You’re a brilliant, future world famous author _geek_. Kiss me.” I smile into our kiss when he goes straight for my butt, groping me.

My fingers brush through his hair. “Hey,” I say into the kiss, because when I try to pull away he won’t let me. “Hey, what’s this?”

“Hmm?”

“You got it cut while you were out there.”

I run both hands over his head and the short strands feel like silk against my palms. “Okay, so I love this.”

“Yeah?” He runs his own hand over the back of his head self-consciously. “I’ve never really taken it down this short before, guess I was going for a more grown up look.”

“It’s very grown up, and hot.”

He grins. “I was just going for the serious writer guy look, but I’ll take hot.”

I bite my lip, unable to stop touching it and he laughs at me. “Sorry,” I say sheepishly. “It’s just…you look like a _marine_.”

“It’s not _that_ short.”

I shrug and wrap my arms around his shoulders. “Maybe I’m just horny; I mean I haven’t seen you in a _week_.”

“Six days.”

“Six days, six minutes…” I murmur, my eyes on his lips as I lean in for a kiss. “Too damn long.”

“Oh _hell_ yes.”

“What are― _Will!_ ” I clutch at his shoulders as he in one quick movement bends and hooks his arms around me, under my butt and _lifts_. “I was kidding about the marine stuff!”

“Well I hope you weren’t kidding about being horny…” he grunts. “’Cuz I got plans for you, handsome.”

“You were supposed to come back all mature!”

“ _Na,_ mature is boring” he grunts.

He takes a few shaky steps. “Uh, Will?” I ask smugly. “As much as I appreciate the romantic gesture of you attempting to literally sweep me off my feet, this isn’t some romantic comedy and I don’t want you to throw your back out. Put me down.”

“Oh thank god.” He puts me down, his hand going to his lower back. “It’s weird because you don’t _look_ heavy.”

I lift an eyebrow at him. “Is this your idea of pillow talk?”

“No, I mean…you’re a svelte guy so I wouldn’t expect you to…uh…”

I make a digging motion. “Keep going, Horton. You may just end up going _another_ six days without sex.”

“What I mean to say is that though you look quite…” He bites his lip. “I love you?”

“Correct answer.”

He laughs, takes me by the hips and turns me towards the bedroom. I jump when he slaps me on the butt, _hard_. “Hey!”

“Get in there.”

He walks me towards the bedroom, but at the last second I remember Gabi and turn, blocking the doorway. “We can’t, Gabi’s on her way over.” I frown. “Aren’t you dying to see Ari?”

“Who do you think picked me up at the airport, dummy?”

“Oh.”

He frowns for a second. “Gabi seemed a little…I don’t know. Did anything happen between you two while I was gone?”

“No, she does seem a little distracted, though.”

He ponders this for a few seconds, and then visibly shakes it off. “I got my cuddles from my little girl, caught up with Gabi on the way home, and now we have this apartment all to ourselves for the next few hours.”  His hands go to my belt buckle. “You’re _mine_ , Kiriakis.” he growls.

He doesn’t have to tell me twice. We stumble into the bedroom and in a matter of seconds we’re on the bed, rolling in the sheets. Will desperately shoves the comforter and pillows out of the way and only pauses for a second when his hand lands on the T that belongs to him, and which he left me and has been slept in for six nights straight ever since.

He looks at me, and inexplicably I feel myself flush. Something in his gaze becomes infinitely tender, and when he leans down to kiss me it’s long and deep, but the desperate need that gripped us a moment ago is replaced by this sensual, passionate heat as settles himself atop of me and just surrounds me.

All niggling doubts about what might be around the corner are pushed aside for now because I have Will in my arms, and he’s touching me in that perfect way that only he knows how. I know that no matter what I’m going to support him in the choices he makes and the many paths he might take, just as long as he always comes back again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
